I miss you
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: Jackson died in a car crash a year ago, and Miley visits him.//COMPLETE//


**Summary:Jackson died in a car crash a year ago, and Miley goes to visit his grave.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**

* * *

**She walked through the cemetery, the wind causing her brown hair to blow around her face. She saw all the tomb stones around her, but she didn't stop to look at them, no, she was looking for one in particular.

She walked until it sat right in front of her.

_Jackson Rod Stewart._

_Born November 11th 1991, died December 10 2007._

_Loving Son, and brother, you will be missed._

Is what it read, she fell to her knees in front of it. She ran her hand over the stone, a few tears sliding down her face, onto the flowers she clasped tightly in her hand.

"Jackson why did you have to go?" She asked, setting the flowers down. "I'm sorry, I miss you Miles." A voice said from behind her, causing her to jump. She turned, and saw something that made her tears fall freely.

There he stood-a glow emitting around around him-smiling down at her. "J-Jackson?" She asked, desperately wanting to wake up, but this wasn't a dream, this was real.

"Yeah, it's me." He said, kneeling beside her, and wrapping his arms around her. "But I-you're dead. T-this can't be h-happening." She said, leaning her head against his chest.

"Yes I'm dead, but I've been watching over you. I saw that you've been blaming yourself for my death, and I couldn't have that." He said, his crystal tears falling into her hair.

"B-but, it's my fault. If I hadn't been n-nagging at you to take me somewhere, you wouldn't have been in the wreck."

"Yes, but then someone else would have been hit by the drunk driver." He said, kissing the top of his little sisters head. "I wish I could've went with you, that way we wouldn't be apart." She said, wrapping her arms around him even tighter.

"Don't be selfish Miley, dad would lose it, and think of how many of Hannahs fans would be depressed if she died." He said, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Yes I know, b-but I m-miss you so m-much." She said, crying even harder. "Hey, look at me." He said, taking her chin, and making her look him in the eye. "I'll always be in here." He said, pointing to her heart.

"It's n-not the s-same, I won't have a big brother to take care of me, to scare of any of my boyfriends he doesn't like." She said, her tears falling into the palm of his hand, which was still holding her chin.

"Don't worry, I'm going to pop into one of Olivers dreams, and tell him he needs to take on the new role as big brother. Now, I have to go. Remember, I'll always be in your heart." He said, placing a kiss on her head, before he disappeared.

_10 days later._

"Hey guys, how are you doing tonight?" Miley asked her fans, her blond wig cascading around her face. "I've got two new songs for you tonight, are you excited?" She asked, causing all of her fans to scream.

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

_You use to call me your angel  
said I was sent straight down from heaven  
you'd hold me close in your arms  
I love the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear  
every once and a while  
and even though its different now  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_You use to call me your dreamer  
and now I'm livin out my dream  
oh how I wish you could see  
everything thats happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past  
its true that time is flying by to fast_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear  
every once and a while  
and even though its different now  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I know your in a better place (yea)  
but i wish that i can see your face (oh)  
I know your where you need to be  
even though its not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear  
every once and a while  
and even though its different now  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear  
every once and a while  
and even though its different now  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you _

When she finished the song, a few tears fell from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "How many of you have lost someone you loved? Raise your hand." She said, raising her own hand, as hundreds of others raised their hands as well. "Well, this song is for you."

_I found myself today  
Oh, I found myself and ran away  
But something pulled me back  
A voice of reason, I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_I've seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment, to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself  
And you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe..._

_That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe..._

_That someone's watching over,  
Someone's watching over,  
Someone's watching over me  
(Yeah yeah, oh oh...)  
Someone's watching over me _

When the sing was finished, she looked down, and saw Jackson smiling up at her, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Songs were: I miss you, by Miley Cyrus. And Someone's watching over me, by Hilary Duff.**

**Once again, I don't own anything.**

**Please review.**

**- -Brittany- -**


End file.
